Thomas the Tank Engine Meets The BFG (1989)
Thomas the Tank Engine Meets The BFG is another upcoming Thomas & Friends Crossover to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Sophie is a young orphaned girl living in the orphanage of the cantankerous and abusive Mrs. Clonkers. One night, Sophie wakes up and goes to look through the window but sees a cloaked giant blowing something through a trumpet into a bedroom window down the street; whereupon the giant notices her and snatches her to the realm of Giant Country. In his cave, the giant identifies himself as the Big Friendly Giant (the BFG for short) who blows dreams into the bedrooms of children at night, while all the other 9 giants are vicious, child-eating beasts. Because the BFG refuses to eat people or steal food from humans, he subsists on a revolting vegetable known as a "Snozzcumber", which is all that grows in Giant Country. He explains to Sophie that he took her so that she couldn't tell anyone that she had seen him and start a giant hunt. Sophie and BFG quickly become friends; but Sophie is soon put in danger by the sudden arrival of the Bloodbottler Giant, who suspects BFG of harbouring a human after hearing him talking. The BFG tricks the Bloodbottler into eating part of the horrid-tasting Snozzcumber to repel him from his cave, during which Sophie (who had been hiding inside the gooey center of the Snozzcumber) is almost eaten. BFG makes her a new dress out of her blanket to replace her ruined nightgown. When Sophie announces she is thirsty, BFG treats her to a delicious fizzy drink called "Frobscottle", whose bubbles go downwards, which causes the drinker to flatulate; this is known as a "whizzpopper" to giants, and causes the drinker to soar and shoot around the place. The next morning, BFG takes Sophie to Dream Country to catch more dreams, but they are first tormented by the other giants along the way; notably by the Fleshlumpeater Giant, who is the leader of the giants and the largest and most fearsome and hideous. In Dream Country, BFG demonstrates his dream-catching skills to Sophie and teaches her to fly; but BFG also captures a nightmare which he says is the worst kind of dream. Upon arriving at his Dream Cave, BFG shows Sophie all the dreams he has captured already and locks away the nightmare in his cavern of lava in a tiny chest which contains various other nightmares he's captured, and takes Sophie to watch him on his dream-blowing duties; but this is cut short when the Fleshlumpeater devours a little boy whom BFG had previously given a pleasant dream. Sophie tries to intervene, but BFG flees with her to keep her safe. Afterwards, the grief-stricken Sophie tries to persuade BFG to stop the evil giants. At first, BFG is reluctant to do so out of cowardliness and low trust in humans; but Sophie develops a plan to expose the evil giants to the Queen of the United Kingdom. Using dreams from his collection, BFG creates a nightmare, blows it into the Queen's bedroom, leaves Sophie on the Queen's windowsill to confirm the dream, and retreats into the palace gardens, re-emerging when Sophie calls to him. Because the dream included foreknowledge of Sophie's presence, the Queen believes her story, and speaks with BFG. After considerable effort by the palace staff, BFG is given a copious breakfast. Once ready, the army and the air force, in a fleet of RAF Chinook helicopters, follow BFG to Giant Country to the 9 giants' homeland, where the giants are tied up and taken prisoner. The only giant at large is Fleshlumpeater, who immediately attacks BFG for his betrayal and later pursues Sophie when she intervenes; but after a long chase he is stopped when BFG subdues him with the nightmare he had captured earlier, which he later reveals was a nightmare about Jack and his beanstalk, both of which all giants, including BFG himself, fear. The tethered giants are then all transported by the helicopters to London, where they are imprisoned in a deep metal pit and forced to eat Snozzcumbers for the rest of their lives. The orphanage is closed down so the children move into the palace and Mrs. Clonkers is given the job of feeding giants. Contrary to the book's ending, BFG and Sophie return to Giant Country instead of staying in England. Trivia *Bill & Ben, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Zenda, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his Sisters, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, The Dazzlings, Naga, Winterbolt, Master Xehanort, Pete, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Rothbart, Sheldon J. Plankton, Ratigan, Fidget, The Crime Empire and Nora Beady are guest starring in this film. *The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, The Dazzlings, Naga, Winterbolt, Master Xehanort, Pete, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Rothbart, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Crime Empire and Nora Beady will be working with the Fleshlumpeater and the other giants, *Both Thomas & Friends and The BFG were released on VCI Videos in the UK. *''The BFG: Digitally Restored Edition'' was released on DVD in 2012 the same year, Both Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery and The Swan Princess Christmas were released on DVD, Thomas & Friends: Series 16 first broadcast in the UK and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 3 first broadcast on the HUB Network. *Both Sooty's Amazing Adventures and The BFG were made by Cosgrove Hall Films and they both have Jimmy Hibbert in them. Category:76859Thomas Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers